2019 FIFA Women's World Cup
The 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup will be the eighth edition of the FIFA Women's World Cup (formerly the Women's World Championship), the quadrennial international women's association football championship contested by the national teams of the member associations of the Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA) between 7 June and 7 July 2019. In March 2015, England won the right to host the event, thus making the second nation to host the tournament twice, it will be the third time the tournament will be hosted in Europe. Matches will take place in nine stadia over seven cities across England. England also enter the tournament a two-time defending champions. It is also the first Women's World Cup to use the video assistant referee (VAR) system. Host selection On 6 March 2014, FIFA announced that bidding had begun for the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup. Member associations interested in hosting must submit a declaration of interest by 15 April 2014, and provide the complete set of bidding documents by 31 October 2014. The FIFA Executive Committee will select the hosts in 2015. In principle, FIFA prefer the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup and the 2018 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup to be hosted by the same member association, but if circumstances require, FIFA reserves the right to award the hosting of the events separately. England won the bid on 19 March 2015. The following countries made official bids for hosting the tournament by submitting their documents by 31 October 2014: * England * France * South Korea Qualification 'Qualified teams' ;AFC (5 teams) * Australia (6) * China (15) * Japan (7) * South Korea (14) * Thailand (28) ;CAF (3 teams) * Cameroon (49) * Nigeria (38) * South Africa1 (50) ;CONCACAF (3 teams) * Canada (5) * Jamaica1 (64) * United States (2) ;CONMEBOL (3 teams) * Argentina (37) * Brazil (8) * Chile1 (39) ;OFC (1 team) * New Zealand (20) ;UEFA (9 teams) * England (hosts) (1) * France (4) * Germany (3) * Italy (17) * Netherlands (10) * Norway (13) * Scotland1 (19) * Spain (12) * Sweden (9) 1 Indicates team is making its FIFA Women's World Cup debut Venues Group Stage 'Group A' : Main article: 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Group A Bronze Scott Parris |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 89,849 |referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) |report = }} Utland Ohale |goals2 = |stadium = City of Coventry Stadium, Coventry |attendance = 30,865 |referee = Kate Jacewicz (Australia) |report = }} ---- Oshoala |goals2 = |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance = 30,602 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |report = }} Parris Daly |goals2 = C. Hansen |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 74,985 |referee = Bibiana Steinhaus (Germany) |report = }} ---- Duggan Williams Greenwood Parris White |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 54,074 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = }} |goals2 = C. Hansen Herlovsen |stadium = City of Coventry Stadium, Coventry |attendance = 32,559 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = }} 'Group B' |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 41,774 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = }} L. García |goals2 = Kgatlana |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 32,558 |referee = María Carvajal (Chile) |report = }} ---- |goals2 = |stadium = Leicester City Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 32,115 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = }} |stadium = Ashburton Grove, London |attendance = 56,250 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = }} ---- Däbritz Popp Magull |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 51,850 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = }} 'Group C' |goals2 = Bonansea |stadium = Leicester City Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 29,974 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = }} |goals2 = |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance = 29,856 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = }} ---- Logarzo Mônica |goals2 = Marta Cristiane |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 54,393 |referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) |report = }} Galli |stadium = City of Coventry Stadium, Coventry |attendance = 31,905 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |report = }} ---- |goals2 = Kerr |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance = 29,950 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = }} |stadium = Leicester City Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 31,043 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = }} 'Group D' Renard Henry |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 72,406 |referee = Jana Adámková (Czech Republic) |report = }} ---- Sugasawa |goals2 = Clelland |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 52,505 |referee = Lidya Tafesse Abebe (Ethiopia) |report = }} Gauvin Le Sommer Thiney |goals2 = Renard |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 31,403 |referee = Qin Liang (China PR) |report = }} ---- |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 72,559 |referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) |report = }} Beattie Cuthbert |goals2 = Menéndez Alexander Bonsegundo |stadium = Ashburton Grove, London |attendance = 60,013 |referee = Ri Hyang-ok (North Korea) |report = }} 'Group E' |goals2 = |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 51,595 |referee = Ri Hyang-ok (North Korea) |report = }} |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 30,034 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = }} ---- Bloodworth |goals2 = Onguéné |stadium = Leicester City Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 29,975 |referee = Casey Reibelt (Australia) |report = }} Prince |goals2 = |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance = 30,102 |referee = Yoshimi Yamashita (Japan) |report = }} ---- Beerensteyn |goals2 = Sinclair |stadium = City of Coventry Stadium, Coventry |attendance = 31,988 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = }} |goals2 = M. Awona |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 48,850 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = }} 'Group F' Janogy |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 52,505 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = }} Lavelle Horan Mewis Rapinoe Pugh Lloyd |goals2 = |stadium = City of Coventry Stadium, Coventry |attendance = 32,595 |referee = Laura Fortunato (Argentina) |report = }} ---- Asllani Rolfö Hurtig Rubensson |goals2 = Sung-Ngoen |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 73,642 |referee = Salima Mukansanga (Rwanda) |report = }} Ertz |goals2 = |stadium = Ashburton Grove, London |attendance = 60,032 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = }} ---- Andersson |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 33,544 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |report = }} Urrutia |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 54,013 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |report = }} 'Ranking of third-placed teams' Knockout Stages :Main article: 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup knockout stage 'Bracket' 'Round of 16' |score = 3–0 |team2 = Chile |goals1 = Popp Däbritz Schüller |goals2 = |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance = 30,750 |referee = Yoshimi Yamashita (Japan) |report = }} ---- |score = 1–1 |aet = yes |team2 = Australia |goals1 = Herlovsen |goals2 = Kellond-Knight |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 74,875 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = |penalties1 = C. Hansen Reiten Mjelde Engen |penaltyscore = 4–1 |penalties2 = Kerr Gielnik Catley }} ---- |score = 3–0 |team2 = Cameroon |goals1 = Renard Le Sommer Majri |goals2 = |stadium = Leicester City Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 32,115 |referee = Qin Liang (China PR) |report = }} ---- |score = 4–1 |team2 = Brazil |goals1 = Duggan Parris Bronze Daly |goals2 = Thaisa |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 33,597 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = }} ---- |score = 1–2 |team2 = United States |goals1 = Hermoso |goals2 = Rapinoe |stadium = City of Coventry Stadium, Coventry |attendance = 32,301 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = }} ---- |score = |team2 = Canada |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ashburton Grove, London |attendance = |referee = Kate Jacewicz (Australia) |report = }} ---- |score = |team2 = China PR |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = |referee = |report = }} ---- |score = |team2 = Japan |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = |referee = |report = }} 'Quarter-finals' |score = |team2 = France |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = |referee = |report = }} ---- |score = |team2 = Winners Match 41 |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = |report = }} ---- ---- |score = |team2 = Winners Match 42 |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = |referee = }} 'Semi-finals' ---- 'Third Place Play-off' 'Final'